Often decisions for determining services or products to offer to an individual are based on individual information. Often the goods and services that can be offered to an individual are limited by the information that can be determined from the individual. Additionally, often the decisions to purchase a good or service is limited to an individual decision.
Moreover, often a calendar has become a central organization tool for people's lives. The information available to an individual on their calendar is often limited to the information that is input by the individual or that is sent to the individual from other people, e.g., meeting requests.